I should have known, I did know
by Jess K. Reagan
Summary: "Curly was only 12 then, practically a baby." "But you didn't know Tim, how could you have known?" "But I did know, I knew and I still left him with him" WARNING: This story contains Child Molestation and Rape. Rated T for Violence and Adult Themes. One-Shot.


I should have known, I did know

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders nor Tim and Curly some characters are made up by me though_

_A/N: This is my first story so please bear with me. If you have some constructive criticism please feel free to go ahead and do that as it will help me become a better writer. Thanks_

_Warning: This story contains Child Molestation and Rape. Rated T for Violence and Adult Themes._

_This is a one-shot._

Summary: "Curly was only 12 then, practically a baby." "But you didn't know Tim, how could you have known?" "But I did know, I knew and I still left him with _**him**_"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Curly?" He's done it again. Messed up big time.

Tim was currently yelling at Curly for doing something stupid again. Normally he'd just settle for whacking him on the back of the head and cussing him out, but it was different this time. This time Curly nearly got hurt.

You're probably thinking that Curly always gets hurt and that it's no big deal... Well, that's true but this time it was a different.

Curly had snuck out when Tim specifically told him not to. He went to the Dingo, had a few beers and smashed some bloke's nose. Same old, same old. Then he'd begun to make his way back home before Tim figured out he was missing and clocked him in the face because of it.

_Flashback_

_Curly stumbled down the street at 10pm. He wasn't full out drunk, just a bit tipsy. He had to get home before it got too dark to see, which would be quite soon judging by how dark the streets had already gotten. If Curly had been paying attention, he would have noticed that he was being followed._

_A man in his late thirties saw Curly stumbling out of the Dingo and decided to follow him. His eyes raked up and down the 16-year-old's body, his gaze lingering on his ass. He'd just come into town, looking for some fun and by the looks of it, he found it._

_Curly, who was still oblivious to the prying eyes, was just about to cross the street to his house when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. A fat, stinky hand wrapped itself around his mouth while a blade was pointed at his face. Despite the knife, curly tried to fight the man off by kicking his feet back and twisting in his grip. The man pushed the knife right under his chin, stilling Curly's movements._

_"Shh shh shh, would want me to cut that pretty face would you, boy?" The man rasped out, lips brushing against Curly's ear. His tongue darted out and licked the side of his face. Curly grimaced and yelled a muffled sound of protest against the man's grimy hand._

_"You caught my eye, pretty one. Why don't you be a good boy for me and let me have my fun? Yeah?" The man chuckled and let go of Curly's mouth and slid his hand down to the front of his jeans, where he began to fondle Curly through his clothes._

_As soon as the man began to touch him, Curly flashed back to four years ago. He panicked and screamed out in hopes of Tim hearing him from across the street._

_"HELP! TIM, HELP M-mmph!" The man's hand reappeared over his mouth._

_"Shut up! Let me have my fun, bitch!" The man yelled and started to kiss, lick and bite at his neck vigorously. Curly began to yell through the hand and tried to get out of the man's steel hard grip._

_"Hey! Let him go, you sick fuck!" The man was grabbed from behind and thrown away from Curly, making him stumble forward and land on his ass._

_Curly looked up in relief "Wade..." Wade, Tim's second in command, was beating the shit out of the man that had just molested Curly._

_"Beat him to a pulp and throw him away somewhere" came another voice. Curly looked to his left and there he was, his older brother. Tim was red in the face and steam was practically coming out of his ears._

_"Come on and get in the house, Curly." Tim hauled his brother off the sidewalk and dragged him inside. "What all did he do to you, Curly? And don't leave out any details" Tim said as soon as Curly had sat down on the worn out couch._

_"Not much Tim, I swear. He just grabbed me and started k-kissing and stuff at my neck and ear, that's all Tim." Curly's eyes were wide and fearful as what had just happened outside started to sink in._

_"There's more, I know there is. Tell me now." Tim wasn't going to leave it alone until he had all the facts._

_"H-he just touched me a bit... d-down t-there" Curly pointed to his crotch. Tim's face just got redder as he got angrier._

_"Shit!" Tim swore. "What the hell is wrong with you, Curly?"_

_Present_

"You snuck out and this is what happens! You never listen to me, Curly. If I say don't go out, I mean it!" Tim was madder than he had been in a long time. But not at Curly, that disgusting paedophile had touched his little brother. But like always, Curly was the easiest target to vent out all his anger on.

Curly just stayed quiet for once. "Go to your room and for your sake you better stay there" Curly all but ran to his room, slamming the door shut.

"Is he okay?" Wade says as he comes back in with bloody knuckles. Tim wishes he could have a go at beating the man.

"Yeah, just a bit shook up is all" Tim passed a beer to Wade as he took a big swallow himself.

"Look, I know this is really bad and all but I don't think I've ever seen you look like this" Wade pointed out while drinking the beer.

"He just can't go through this again; it's too much to deal with for a kid his age"

"Wait, what do you mean again?" Wade thought this was the first time it had happened.

Tim was silent. He didn't know if he should tell Wade, but he had to tell someone before he explodes. "It was my fault," Tim started to say, "Curly had been raped a few years ago and it was my fault"

Tim's voice was rough with emotion. Wade couldn't believe his ears '_Raped? Little Curly had been through that? Oh shit!'_

"When?" he asked.

"Curly was only 12 then, practically a baby."

"But you didn't know Tim, how could you have known?" Wade tried to persuade Tim not to blame himself.

"But I did know, I knew and I still left him with _him_" Tim swallowed his beer, he couldn't do this sober.

"Who?" Wade couldn't think of anyone who'd want to do that to a kid that young. Well, except the man he just beat up.

"He was our mom's new boyfriend. I knew he was weird; I just kept on feeling uncomfortable around him. I was 17." Tim hadn't known for sure what it was that made him not trust the guy since he was nice enough; maybe it was the lingering looks he kept on giving Curly when he thought no one was looking. "I guess he kept looking at Curly weirdly but I don't know. One day I decided to go to a party and wouldn't let Curly come with me. He wasn't supposed to be left alone with mom's boyfriend. Mom was supposed to be there too; well at least she was when I left."

Tim had been gone from the house for a total of 3 hours before he decided to go back. When he got home he knew something was wrong, Nobody had been in the living room or the kitchen Then he's heard it. A moaning sound and creaking bed from upstairs. Obviously he knew what was going on upstairs, he just didn't know who was involved. He went up to Curly's room to get him away from what was going to with his mom and her boyfriend but when he got to his room door he realised something much worse than his mom having sex with her boyfriend.

Tim heard the same moaning from downstairs but also whimpers of pain from someone that was not his mother. He kicked open the door and the sight was burned into his brain for the rest of his life.

There was little 12-year-old Curly, on his back with his hands tied up with a belt to the headboard. He was completely naked and was being roughly taken by their mother's boyfriend who was also naked, on top of him.

Tim saw red and he ran into the room before throwing the bigger man off of his little brother and into the wall. He had been startled as he was preoccupied with Curly. Tim didn't give him a chance to say anything; he just beat him with everything he had. Curly just curled himself up and sobbed. Tim stopped when he heard Curly starting to cry and left the vile man unconscious and bloody on the floor.

"He was crying so hard and I couldn't do a thing but hold" Wade couldn't believe that Curly had actually been through that and couldn't help but feel guilty for all the times he picked on him. Even though he was joking, they were cruel jokes now he knew what the kid had been through.

"It wasn't your fault, Tim." Both Tim and Wade turned around to where the voice came from. Curly was standing by the bottom of the staircase. He had heard everything. "I don't blame you and I never will." Curly looked pale but still confident.

Tim didn't say anything but he didn't have to, his eyes were showing all the emotions he wished to share. Sadness. Guilt. Regret. But most of all: Love. Time loved his little brother and would do anything for him, he may not show it but he really does care.

_The end_

_A/N: If you guys liked that then please favourite and review it please. I'm going to write more stories based on Tim and Curly. If you have any ideas please tell me and I might use it._


End file.
